The B Word
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: Kagome puts Inuyasha in his place about his choice of words.


The B Word

Kagome puts Inuyasha in his place about his choice of words.

Kagome wiped the sweat that gathered on her brow and looked around at her companions. The sun was beginning to set in the sky and they'd been traveling since dawn.

"I think we should rest here for a moment." The tiny miko suggested.

"No. We gotta keep moving." Inuyasha grunted, the haynou's attitude sour. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they now traveled with his half-brother, the stoic Lord of the Western Lands. And it seemed like at every turn, Sesshomaru was one-upping him.

Before Kagome's attitude could make itself known, she felt a familiar tug on her soul, signaling that the former alive, former Shikon miko was in the area. This was confirmed when her white serpents slithered through the air and Inuyasha turned his head to the sky.

"Feh." He grunted. "You just don't go anywhere and get hurt or nothin'. I ain't got time to save you, bitch." He leapt off.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's probably gonna be gone all night. We may as well make camp here." She reached into her backpack, pulling out water and coloring books for the children. "Here you go Rin and Shippo."

"Yay!" The children cheered and gathered their supplies from Kagome, more than happy to be resting.

"I'll get dinner started." Kagome announced.

"I will retrieve firewood, miko." Sesshomaru said and turned without another word.

A couple of hours later, everyone was fed and Kagome looked at the children, who were almost ready to go to bed. "We can take baths now, or in the morning. Which would you prefer?"

Shippo rubbed his eyes. "Will we have to get up earlier in the morning?"

Kagome smiled gently at her adopted son, "Tell you what. If you take your baths now, I'll read you an extra bedtime story." She watched the two little children's eyes light up, and felt her own heart light up as well.

After their baths and stories, the children were out like a light. Kagome looked up to the night sky. It was so much different there, in the past, than it was in her time. The air was fresher, and the stars were so much more visible there. It was truly breathtaking. Her mind wandered to the missing person from their group. Inuyasha. Her brash haynou friend. The man that would _only_ be her friend. She'd given up her feelings for him a while ago, she was positive that he didn't even notice it himself. No, she wasn't in love with Inuyasha anymore. As she matured, her taste in men did as well. With that thought, her eyes looked across the campfire and her breath caught in her throat as she found golden eyes already staring intently at her.

She didn't know what intrigued her more, the person those eyes belonged to, or the relationship the two of them shared. Kagome looked at her other friends, and found that Sango and Miroku were fast asleep. She smiled. They were so in love and it made her heart happy. She just wished they'd tell each other already.

White flashed before her as Sesshomaru stepped to her, reaching his hand down to help her up. This was their routine, and it had been for the past few months, right after he'd come to join them. Sesshomaru and Kagome would walk and talk. She would talk to him of the future, and him of his past. She'd come to learn so much more of him.

The young miko understood the young Lord's disdain for his half-brother. Where most people thought it was simply because he had human blood, it wasn't. Well, at least that wasn't the _only_ reason. There was also the fact that the whelp lacked honor. It was evident in the way he treated his traveling companions, the miko specifically. Something that annoyed Sesshomaru to no end.

Kagome never knew where they were walking, she simply allowed Sesshomaru to guide her. She trusted him with her heart and soul, knowing that he would never betray her.

They finally stopped and Sesshomaru pulled his fingers from hers. "There is a question that I have been meaning to ask you."

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "I figured you would've been out of questions by now Sesshomaru."

He looked down at the small woman. He knew that he was in love with her. He'd known it, perhaps, for a while. It was what had compelled him to join his brother's group. He wanted to be near her at all times. He knew that she was in love with the half-breed, but the boy did not deserve her heart, her loyalty. Imagine his surprise when during one of their chats a while ago, she let it be known that she had no feelings other than a friendly love for Inuyasha. She confessed that she knew he would never see her for who she really was, but only a version of his past love. Kagome also knew that once Naraku was destroyed, Kikyo would return to the grave, and it would be then that Inuyasha turned to her. And Kagome refused to be anyone's consolation prize.

But just because she no longer loved his brother, and just because they had an easy friendship, would she be welcomed to what he was about to say to her?

"Would you allow this Sesshomaru to court you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Court? Like…date?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru knew the term 'date' from being around Kagome, and he nodded.

"And with courting, it eventually leads to mating, right?" Kagome pressed.

"At times. It is like being engaged in your time. Have you not said that sometimes people break off their engagement?" Sesshomaru explained.

"Well…what if I didn't want to break off our engagement?" Kagome hesitated. Her heartbeat was thrumming in her ears. She licked her suddenly dry lips and said, "What if I wanted to be your mate now? I mean, I don't really need a long courting process to tell me what I already know. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sesshomaru was elated. He'd not known how she would react to him asking to mate her outright, so he settled for asking to court her. But she wanted to mate him! A deep rumble came from his chest. "This Sesshomaru is pleased to hear this. I would be honored for you to be my mate." He let a smile touch his eyes, the only place he ever showed any emotions, good emotions, at least.

Kagome melted at the look of pure love in his eyes. Sesshomaru bent and pressed his lips to hers. This was her first kiss, her first _real_ kiss. Pressing her lips to Inuyasha's that one time didn't count. This was a sexy ass demon lord that she was completely and irrevocably in love with. This was an adult love, and nothing pleased her more.

"I will mate you on this night. I do not wish to wait to claim you." Sesshomaru growled passionately.

Kagome smiled and a heat pooled in her lower stomach. "Alright." She wouldn't dare argue, because she wanted the same thing. She wanted the male standing before her more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life. Shaky hands moved to untie the strings on Sesshomaru's armor.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. Not only was Kagome willing to mate him, she was just as impatient as he was, if the way her fingers worked to untie his armor said anything. She removed his chest plate, and placed it to the side with care, then followed with his swords. The noise coming from Sesshomaru resembled a purr, as his chosen female was handling his possessions with a great deal of care and that pleased him. She would love him and take care of everything he owned. Sesshomaru took his time stripping Kagome, wanting her bare before him. He slowly removed her shirt, kissing and nibbling at her pulse once it was off of her body. Kagome leaned her head to the side with a moan, unknowingly submitting to the man before her. The act made his beast surge forward and he had to fight for control.

Next came the sleeping shorts that left Kagome's legs mostly exposed. He tugged lightly at the string and was pleased when they slipped from her hips with no resistance. Then, she was just standing there in her strange futuristic garments. The 'bra', as she'd once called it, was sexy enough, but it covered what he wanted to see. So with surprising ease, he unhooked the garment and kissed Kagome as it slipped from her shoulders.

Sesshomaru took a step back and quickly removed his own clothing as well, and had mokomoko spiral into a bed that he eased the miko down on slowly. He kissed her hotly for several seconds, until the need for air caused him to pull away from her. But his mouth was not idle, kissing and licking his way down her body until he got to her covered core. He slipped her panties down her miles long legs and came back up her body, finding her folds already moist and ready for taking. But he needed to do one thing, just one before he molded their bodies together. He _needed_ to taste her, if only to see if this part of her was just as sweet as the rest of her.

He was not disappointed when he found the answer in the affirmative. One slow, long lick of her sex caused Kagome's hands to shoot to Sesshomaru's hair, fingers digging deeply to hold him in place. The strangled moan she let out was music to his ears, and encouraged him to continue his ministrations. He continued to lap away at her sex, greedily drinking the nectar she had to offer and pushing her over the edge.

White hot passion flew over Kagome as she reached her first orgasm at the hands of a man. Sure, she'd pleasured herself—often to thoughts of the silver haired inu lord licking away between her thighs—but she never thought anything would feel this damn good.

"Look at me, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, and Kagome opened her eyes with a groan at the way he said her name. Every single thing he did was so utterly _sexy_. Sesshomaru ran his swollen member over her slick folds a few times, satisfied with the gasp and jerk he got whenever he passed her sensitive bundle of nerves. Finally ready to enter her, Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes. "Forgive me for the pain."

Kagome nodded and her hands gripped Sesshomaru's shoulders as he slowly pressed into her. Her fingernails dug as she grit her teeth against the pain. Sesshomaru stilled once he was all the way inside, giving Kagome time to adjust to his impressive length. After a few moments, the pain subsided and Kagome was only left with the sensation of being filled to capacity. She opened her eyes again and found that Sesshomaru was already looking at her, waiting for her to tell him that it was okay for him to move. She smiled softly and moved her hands to his hair, pulling him in for another kiss. With their lips locked, Sesshomaru pulled himself out of Kagome slowly and they both gasped at the sensation. He moved forward once again and Kagome moaned low in her throat.

Sesshomaru continued a moderate pace, bringing Kagome to another orgasm, just as intense as the first one she'd experienced at his hand. But she felt herself wanting more. Kagome lifted her legs up higher, and raked her nails down Sesshomaru's back when their new inclined position brought him to hit a rather particular spot in the back of her vagina. Kagome moaned and her head fell back in ecstasy. "More." She gasped. "Please, please, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red again at the sign of submission from Kagome. That, combined with her begging was enough to send him over the edge, were he not such a controlled being. He knew that it was time, though. It was time for him to join her in sexual bliss. The whine that Kagome let out when he pulled all the way out of her made his male pride swell in his chest. He gently rolled her over on all fours, and entered her that way, setting a brutal pace.

Kagome could barely breathe. She tried and failed to match Sesshomaru's strokes. She settled for clenching her hands in the fur of his mokomoko and riding out the waves of pleasure that continued to roll through her.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed to the heavens as one final orgasm, more powerful than any she'd ever had took over her.

As Kagome screamed out his name, Sesshomaru bit into the flesh that connected her neck and shoulder and he spilled his seed into the tiny woman under him. Sesshomaru had never before felt the scorching path that his semen took when exiting his body, but Kagome's tight sheath had literally _ripped_ his seed from him. Sesshomaru was a rather experienced male, but none of the women he'd lain with were as responsive as Kagome, nor did they elicit the passion she had, either. Yes, of course it was the tiny human woman he'd fallen for that did such things for him. Who else would it be?

He hissed as he slowly removed himself from Kagome, and gently carried her to the nearby hot springs. Barely able to stay awake as Sesshomaru carefully bathed her and washed her hair, Kagome sighed deeply. Her bones felt like rubber and she was very grateful that Sesshomaru seemed content with holding her up. "I love you, Sesshomaru." She said as he settled her into her bedding for the night.

"And I you, my little mate." He placed a gentle kiss to her raven tresses and watched as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru never thought that he would fall in love, with a human, no less. But he did not regret one single moment of what had come to pass. His heart was finally happy. The only problem he saw would be the haynou. He was well aware that the whelp still saw Kagome as his. He would be in for a rude awakening when he returned to camp the next morning.

Kagome woke with a smile on her face, then blushed as certain body parts reminded her what had taken place the previous night.

"Why do you blush so, little one?" Sesshomaru asked from his place across the camp.

"Just remembering what happened last night." Kagome's face became even redder.

Sango, who had woken just moments before Kagome, watched the display with a knowing light in her eyes. She'd known that the sister of her heart was in love with the demon Lord, just as she knew that her love was reciprocated. "It looks like congratulations are in order." She smiled.

"You knew?" Kagome asked.

"Oh please, Kagome. You're like an open book." Sango laughed and looked at her monk lover, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Sango and I were about to take bets on when you two would tie the knot." Miroku said. He was also happy that the woman he saw as a little sister had found someone to love. He knew that there was no way that Lord Sesshomaru would be torn between two women. And that his sometimes excitable little sister would be a nice balance to the stoic demon lord of the West.

"Well I'll be damned." Kagome breathed. She'd wondered how she was going to tell her friends, and this was a lot easier. Now she only had one last obstacle: Inuyasha. She would hopefully have it figured out by the time he'd gotten back to camp. Kagome woke the children and got breakfast started, her brow still furrowed in frustration and confusion.

Sesshomaru could feel the anxiety coming off of Kagome in waves, and he knew where her thoughts were. He stepped closer to her and looked down at the shorter woman. Her height was a strange thing he loved about her. He loved the way she looked up at him. "Do you regret?"

"What?!" Kagome was appalled. "No! Of course not! I just don't know how he's going to react. You know he can be really stupid." She frowned at that.

"Hn. You are correct, miko. He will likely not take the news well. That is not your problem. He has made his choice." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded. "I know that. I don't really care, either. I just don't want to hear his mouth. And I know that he cares about me, just as I do him, but we were never meant to be together. He is still very territorial and sees me as 'his'."

"Well you are not. You are _mine_. And if he does not recognize that, he will pay. In blood." Sesshomaru growled threateningly.

Kagome smiled at her mate and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Of course I'm yours, you big bad scary demon Lord."

"Do not taunt This Sesshomaru." He told her, but enjoyed the feeling of having her pressed up against him. "He is coming."

Kagome sighed, but didn't let go of Sesshomaru. She was going to handle this like she would a Band-Aid, she was going to just rip it off, be blunt about it.

"Oi! What the fuck is this?! Why are you holding onto him like that, bitch?!" Inuyasha crashed into camp yelling.

Kagome straightened and turned around to face Inuyasha. "Looks like you got dressed in a hurry. Overslept?" Inuyasha had the outer haori of his fire rat draped over his arm. His hair looked unkempt, and his eyes were still dirty from sleep. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome, but off to the side, because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was Kagome's battle.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He took a sniff in Kagome's direction. "You mated him?!" Inuyasha snarled, his nose and his brain finally catching up with each other.

"I can't believe had the things you do, Inuyasha, but you do them." Kagome rolled her eyes, bored with the conversation. But at least he'd finally figured it out.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha snarled.

Instead of screaming back like he expected her to do, Kagome smiled. "Yes, Inuyasha. I am a bitch. I'm bitch to the alpha male, which makes me alpha _bitch_. So in other words, I'm in charge of you. I am more powerful than _you_. Remember that the next time you open your mouth." Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder and went to stand beside her mate, smiling brightly at him. He bent and placed a quick kiss to her lips before helping her and the children mount Ah Un. The pack then took off, heading in the direction they'd been heading in the previous day, leaving a stunned haynou in their wake. He would catch up eventually. As soon as he picked his face up off the ground.


End file.
